tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Daniel Witwicky
Shattered Glass Daniel Oh, dear Primus! LOL! I couldn't find any pictures of McCauley Culkin in "The Good Son"! Spikewitwicky 17:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) How's this one? --BZero 21:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) -- Nice! I'm kinda torn - Problem Child vs. "The Good Son" - any preference on your end? - 21:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Macaulay Culkin looks a little more dangerous-brattish, but it's up to you. B) --BZero 17:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Danno go down the hole! "What's that, Lassie? Danno fell in a well?" BZero (talk) 19:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *forwarding to Lifeline ;) 19:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **>chuckle< --BZero (talk) 20:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Apparent Age So, doomflower -- what apparent age are you playing Daniel now? Could you take it upon yourself to keep the OOC note updated since we can't use DOB? Thanks!--BZero (talk) 17:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) *I'm trying for 'just under 13'. Not because he'll turn into a pumpkin if he turns 13, but I'm trying to capture that very last essence of boyhood before he hits puberty. So say, 12.99999999. Doomflower (talk) 17:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) * Hee! Works for me. Just wanting to make sure I'm picturing him correctly. =) BZero (talk) 18:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) * Much like Calvin of Calvin & Hobbes, we ALL know how old he is, yet no one knows for sure. Doomflower (talk) 18:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) * >grin< Now I'm looking for an excuse to bring DJ Faireborn around, since I just today realized he'd be 10 as of last year (!!) --BZero (talk) 18:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) * Please do. You really should discover the fun that spikewitwicky and I have RPing Daniel and his little ring of friends and cohorts. Doomflower (talk) 18:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) * I have enjoyed the logs. =) --BZero (talk) 19:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Grown-Up Daniel I have 'aged' Daniel to his actual age, so there will be no more confusion. He also bears a remarkable resemblance to Christopher Atkins from 'The Blue Lagoon' and has the new ability of being able to smolder bedsheets with his gaze. Doomflower (talk) 22:52, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *whistles* There's a reason Zanya jumped at the chance to hang out with Daniel. He's HOT! Double0snake (talk) 02:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ** Too hot for TFU! He obviously gets his looks from Carly... =D BZero (talk) 13:25, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Character Note - 2013 DANIEL is the son of Spike and Carly Witwicky. He is a curious, adventurous youngster, like his mother, and he can be quite a handful to his hardworking parents. He is very bright, and very good at getting into trouble. He carries a skateboard with him almost wherever he goes, as well as the occasional 'ray gun.' Having grown up around Transformers, he is completely unafraid of giant robots, and can oft-times be a little over-trusting, although his parents have taught him that Decepticons are bad. Daniel, however, tends to need to learn things on his own, first-hand, and he almost always assumes others are nice people until proven otherwise. Daniel was born in 1993, but due to the effects of a planetwide timewarp, he's been reverted to that final, awkward, pre-pubescent phase where he's not quite a teenager, but definitely not a little kid anymore. * Who wants to write a new, updated one? Doomflower? BZero (talk) 14:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) * I will. Might take a little bit but I'll try and get it done before the new year. :) Doomflower (talk) 18:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ** Yay! Thanks! =)